


Experimental Treatments

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, CF ashe, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Wax Play, light painplay, light whipping, sexy experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Ashe has lost everything. Now, he goes to the Empire, begging Edelgard to help him get revenge for the family members he's lost.Edelgard may help him, but first she asks Metodey to run a few ... experiments ... to test Ashe's loyalty. Luckily, Metodey has many, many interesting tools to help him make his little mousey squeak.
Relationships: metodey/ashe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Experimental Treatments

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think too hard about how Metodey got modern-ish sex toys into his ye olde dungeon. This is not a story that should be taken seriously.

The guards dropped Ashe on the cold tile. He lay there, body aching, bleeding onto the mosaic of an enormous eagle.

“Get up,” Edelgard said.

Ashe pushed onto trembling arms, dragging himself to his knees. It was the most he could manage, but Edelgard did not demand more. He forced his head up, taking in the crimson emperor on her throne, flanked on one side by her ever-present shadow, Hubert von Vestra, and on the other by her knight, Ferdinand von Aegir, his hair bright as flame.

“What are you doing here?” Edelgard said.

Ashe gathered himself to speak. It was difficult with his lip swollen, with blood in his throat, with one eye bruised shut. 

“I am here to aid you,” he said.

“To aid me?” Mockery dripped thick in Edelgard’s voice.

Ashe didn’t care. He’d already endured worse. The burning of his home. The death of two families. There was nothing left he couldn’t withstand.

“Why would you seek to aid me, Ashe Ubert?” Edelgard said.

“Revenge.”

A pause swept into the throne room, heavy as a storm cloud about to break. Edelgard no longer seemed on the verge of laughter. Rather, she sat up straighter on her throne, appraising Ashe with sharp violet eyes.

Even more biting was the look Hubert now fixed Ashe with. He leaned toward Edelgard, whispering something in her ear, but his gaze never left Ashe.

Edelgard smiled. Ashe’s stomach bunched up in knots. She snapped and a man materialized from the shadows, oozing out of the darkness.

“Metodey,” Edelgard said, “you take him. See if you can discover the truth of our new friend’s intentions.”

Metodey’s eyes glinted like poison, bright and deadly. “Of course, my lady.”

#

“Drink this,” Metodey said.

Ashe held the vial of glowing pink liquid between two fingers. He raised it to his lips.

Metodey slapped it out of his hand. The glass shattered on the floor, the liquid sizzling on the stone.

“Idiot,” Metodey said. “That was poison. Why were you trying to drink that?”

“You said—”

“I know what I said. Don’t be a fool. Drink this one.”

This time, Ashe brought a vial of blue liquid to his mouth.

Metodey slapped it away.

“Imbecile. Are you really this trusting? How did you survive this long?”

Ashe didn’t bother to respond. Luck, probably. Luck and spite and the festering ache for vengeance burning a hole right through his chest.

Metodey gave Ashe another vial. Amber, now. Amber like the strange streak in Metodey’s hair, like his eyes, like...

Ashe gulped it down before Metodey could stop him. It tasted like wet rot but immediately Ashe felt steadier on his feet. Bruises closed. His damaged eye opened. His ravaged throat healed.

“You’re lucky that was the good one,” Metodey said.

Ashe shrugged. If it wasn’t, what would it matter? He only needed to live long enough to kill the people who’d taken his family away from him. After that, this body was useless.

Metodey was flitting about the dungeon laboratory. Or whatever this place was. Ashe had never seen anywhere quite like it. Everything was stone: walls, ceiling, floor, all of it. There were no windows, but it was still bright thanks to the glow of the concoctions lining the shelves along the wall. Pink, blue, green, amber, purple - they pulsed inside vials and jars and great wide bowls.

Metodey had moved to a table, one of several scattered through the room. They all had papers and glassware and instruments strewn over them, projects in various states of disarray.

“Sit,” Metodey said, pointing at a relatively less cluttered table.

Ashe hopped up onto the table and Metodey approached with a bucket of tools. He set the bucket beside Ashe, who dared not glance into the container.

“I remember you,” Ashe said, while Metodey rummaged around. “I thought you were dead.”

“Open,” Metodey said.

Ashe opened his mouth and Metodey poked around with something sharp and metallic.

“Everyone thought I was dead,” Metodey said. “That was the point, little mousey.”

Metodey withdrew the instrument and Ashe tasted blood on his tongue.

“Shirt,” Metodey said, gesturing vaguely.

Ashe started unlacing his shirt. “What are you looking for? I have no weapons.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re armed.”

Ashe discarded his shirt, but his shiver was not from the cold of the dungeon.

Metodey licked his lips, eyes crawling over Ashe’s bare chest. “It’s been so long since my lady has seen fit to give me a new toy.”

Ashe swallowed, reminding himself that he could - and would - endure anything if it meant getting the revenge he sought.

Metodey must have seen Ashe’s worry play out on his face because he ran a finger down Ashe’s cheek and said, “I won’t hurt you, mousey. I just want to see how you work.”

Ashe failed to find that comforting. Or entirely believable.

“What does this have to do with ‘the truth of my intentions?’ Isn’t that what Edelgard asked you to do?” Ashe said. 

“There are lots of ways to find someone’s true nature,” Metodey said. “If you prefer Hubert’s methods, I assure you they’ll be much more … direct.”

Ashe grimaced at that. Metodey must have noticed because his grin spread. He stepped up to the edge of the table, right between Ashe’s knees. Metodey skimmed a finger along Ashe’s chest, tracing from one freckle to the next, an aimless, meandering path. 

“I daresay you’ll prefer staying here with me,” Metodey said. 

Then he dove forward, covering freckles with his mouth, sucking at one before moving to the next. When Ashe gasped, instinctively leaning away, Metodey put a hand on Ashe’s back, holding him closer while his tongue swirled around random freckles. 

Ashe gripped the edge of the table, fighting the sensation simmering in his belly. To call this strange would be an egregious understatement, but this was the middle of a war. Ashe hadn’t exactly been … touched except by himself lately. How could he be, between the fighting and the running? No one in the Kingdom had particularly kind thoughts about him anymore. Nor did anyone in the Empire, for that matter. So Metodey’s peculiar sort of attention, while not precisely “kind,” at least wasn’t cruel. 

Metodey’s mouth came away with a wet pop. He looked confused. 

“They really don’t come off.”

“What?” Ashe said, flushed and confounded. “Of course they don’t come off.” 

Metodey looked up at Ashe, grinning with all his teeth. “I like them.” 

“O-oh.” What was Ashe supposed to say to that?

Fortunately, he didn’t have to fumble long. Metodey started climbing up onto the table, forcing Ashe to clamber backward. No matter how much Ashe scooted back, Metodey just kept advancing.

Metodey put a hand on Ashe’s chest, pushing him down, forcing him to lie still beneath Metodey. 

“Tasty little mouse,” Metodey said.

He licked his lips, eyes flashing with greed, before sweeping down, kissing along Ashe’s neck, trailing to his collar. Metodey nipped at the delicate bones there, at the soft spaces between muscle. He kissed to Ashe’s shoulder then wandered down his chest. This time, rather than a freckle, he got a nipple in his mouth, tugging with his teeth.

Ashe gasped as a jolt of sensation shot through him. It was like a rogue wave hitting him out of nowhere. After so long spent doing nothing but fighting and running, to be touched like this again made Ashe’s head spin. 

Metodey sat up, right on Ashe’s hips and perilously close to his increasingly obvious erection. If Metodey noticed, however, he didn’t seem to particularly care. 

“So sensitive,” Metodey mused. His gloved finger wandered around as he spoke, lazily drawing loops near Ashe’s hips, teasing at the hem of his pants. “What kinds of games do you enjoy?”

“I-I don’t know,” Ashe said. He had no idea what Metodey might mean by “games.” 

“Hm hm hm, I suppose we’ll just have to find out.” 

Metodey twisted atop Ashe, reaching for the box he’d set on the table. He dug out a blindfold, a leather collar, another leather collar, this one with a ball in the middle, something like a tiny whip, and several oblong objects, each larger and heavier than the last. The final toy hit the table with a weighty thud that Ashe felt in his chest. He swallowed.

Metodey contemplated this array of devices. He thew the blindfold on the floor. 

“Pretty eyes,” he muttered, apparently to himself. The collar with the ball hit the floor next. “Pretty mouth, too. Better uses for that.” 

Metodey tapped his lips, looking between Ashe and the objects. Then a smile curled his mouth. 

He leapt off the table, running for the other end of the room. Ashe was confused, especially when Metodey returned with nothing but a lit candle. The flame of the candle danced in Metodey’s eyes. 

“Pretty spotted mousey,” he said.

Was that supposed to be an explanation? Ashe didn’t know, but Metodey was climbing back up onto the table with the candle, holding it over Ashe’s bare torso, the hot wax looking like it would spill over any second. 

“Wait,” Ashe said. To his surprise, Metodey did. “I-it’s hot, isn’t it?” 

“Oh yes,” Metodey said. “But this is a very special candle, my little mouse. It won’t burn you.” He stroked Ashe’s face, almost fondly. “Didn’t I say I wouldn’t hurt you?” 

Ashe had even less faith in that statement than he’d had the first time Metodey said it, especially as Metodey tipped the candle toward Ashe and the liquid wax dribbled down.

Ashe gasped when it splattered on his torso, but the burn was temporary, a bright flash that quickly morphed into pleasant heat. It was … actually kind of nice. 

“See?” Metodey said. 

Ashe absolutely did not see, but he tensed a little less the next time Metodey tipped the candle. White splatters of wax dripped onto Ashe. He sucked in a sharp breath at the initial sting of the heat, but his ragged breaths weren’t from pain, not the usual kind of pain, at least. 

Metodey made a trail from Ashe’s chest down to his abs. It stung the most when Metodey reached his hips, dribbling wax just above the waist of his pants, but by then Ashe was nearly panting. 

Ashe only just held back a whimper when Metodey set the candle aside. His whole body buzzed with the echoes of the heat, with the quivering anticipation of those pinpricks of bright pain that melted into waves of heat. Goddess, how long had his world been only pain, that now there was so little difference between that and pleasure? 

“It feels best here,” Metodey said, running his finger along Ashe’s thigh, perilously close to his throbbing crotch. 

Metodey’s finger skimmed over Ashe’s obvious excitement to tug at the laces of his pants. Ashe didn’t stop him as he got the laces undone and started tugging Ashe’s pants and undergarments down. It was strange to lay completely bare before a man like Metodey and Ashe shivered, but his excitement did not flag. 

Metodey smirked, lowering his head to lick along Ashe’s thigh, all the way up to where leg met hip, the soft, sensitive crease between muscle and crotch. 

Ashe made a pathetic little noise and grabbed Metodey by the hair. He realized an instant later how impulsive, and potentially stupid, that had been, but Metodey only looked up at him, his tongue still working as he fixed Ashe with eyes like molten wax. 

Metodey bit at Ashe’s thigh, just a quick nip before he sat up and grabbed the candle again. Ashe quivered in anticipation of where that wax was going next. Metodey merely held the candle though, his face cut into sharp angles by the flicker of the flame. It was terrifying; Ashe couldn’t wait. 

He reached for the candle himself, tilting it while Metodey still held it until hot wax spilled onto his thigh. Ashe sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering shut. His breathing tore up his freshly healed throat as he panted for more. 

But again Metodey merely set the candle aside. This time, he picked up a notebook and began scribbling. 

Ashe was propped up on his arms, body trembling, wax cooling all over his body. 

“What are you doing?” Ashe said.

“Noting the success of the experiment for Lady Edelgard,” Metodey said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What shall we try next?” 

Ashe thought he might shatter if Metodey kept teasing him with his little experiments. He grabbed Metodey, still fully clothed, by the front of his tight assassin clothing, yanking Metodey to his mouth. 

Ashe lay back on the table, holding Metodey against him, smashing their lips together. He tasted like iron, like blood, but Ashe didn’t care. He just wanted that warm, devious mouth against his, just wanted the weight of another body pressing against his own. Ashe swayed under Metodey, grinding against him, and Metodey laughed into his mouth. 

Metodey pushed away, separating their mouths, but leaving their hips pressed together. He ground down, slowly and intentionally, watching Ashe’s face as Ashe gnawed at his lip. 

Metodey stayed propped up on one hand, but used the other to reach for something. Ashe didn’t care what anymore. When Metodey returned with a long, floppy, dick-shaped object, Ashe gaped but did not protest. 

He shook the thing, making it wobble. 

“Clever, eh?” Metodey said. “I don’t know how Linhardt makes them soft like this. Quite the invention.”

Ashe just nodded. His mouth was still hanging open, which was perhaps what allowed Metodey to slip the dildo into it. 

Ashe breathed through his nose to avoid choking. It was large, but manageable, once he got used to it. Metodey started pushing it in and out, just watching Ashe as he fucked his mouth with the toy. 

He tore it away abruptly. 

“No. Wrong.”

Metodey got a different one, this one thinner but longer. Ashe could close his lips around it, run his tongue along it as it pushed toward the back of his throat. 

“Not quite it.”

This time, Metodey returned with the largest one of all, a ridged and bumpy monstrosity. Metodey pondered it a moment, looking between the toy and Ashe.

Ashe didn’t wait for him to make up his mind. He grabbed the toy, shoving it in his own mouth, gagging around it even as he sucked and licked along the ridiculous dildo. Metodey was nearly giddy over him, his eyes wide and mouth coiling. 

Still, he took it away after only a few moments. Ashe breathed a little easier without that thing in his mouth, but somehow that was not a comfort. 

Metodey sat back. “Little mousey has a big appetite, eh?” he said. His finger slipped down, all the way down to Ashe’s hole, the leather of his gloves soft and teasing. “I wonder just how big that appetite is though.”

Ashe trembled. To say it had been a while would be an understatement. Even at that light touch his whole body ached. 

He did not dare reply. Instead, Ashe sat up, turning around to get on all fours on the table, his ass right there for Metodey to do with what he liked. He hoped that was answer enough. 

Metodey cackled. “Hungry, hungry. No cheese for my little mousey in far too long, eh? Don’t worry. I’ll feed you.” 

Ashe couldn’t see what Metodey was doing anymore but he trembled while listening to Metodey rummaging around. 

The first thing he felt was not what he expected. 

A sharp crack snapped across his ass, a red hot whip that sent a sizzling burn through his body. Ashe yelped, high and surprised. 

“Squeak squeak,” Metodey said. 

He expected another slap from that odd whip, but what arrived instead was soothing coolness. Oil, Ashe supposed, but Metodey didn’t just rub it around his hole. He also spread it over the welt already forming from the whip. It cooled the burn, a pleasant contrast. 

Ashe swayed into Metodey’s touch as Metodey kept rubbing the oil around. Ashe doubted most of the ministrations were useful or necessary at this point. Metodey seemed to enjoy excess, however, and Ashe wasn’t going to stop him, not so long as those gloved fingers kept igniting the tight, tense nerves in his ass. 

Metodey’s finger withdrew, replaced by the longest and thinnest of the toys Ashe had had in his mouth. It slipped into him so easily, even with Ashe going so long untouched. It hardly burned or stretched, just slid into him and then deeper, deeper. 

Metodey left it there inside Ashe’s aching ass. He made Ashe sit up so he could reach his mouth, hooking two fingers inside. Metodey didn’t let him suck on those buttery gloves long. He held Ashe’s mouth open to stuff a dildo inside it. Metodey moved the toy in slow pumps, guiding it in and out. 

“Good,” he purred at Ashe’s ear. “Just keep doing that, lovely.”

Ashe was happy to oblige. Even when Metodey stopped moving the toy for him, Ashe did the job himself. 

Metodey ran a hand down Ashe’s back, encouraging him to fold forward onto the table, ass still in the air. Ashe lay with his head tilted to the side so he could keep sliding the toy in and out of his mouth. It felt so good filling him up, hovering on the edge of choking him. He sucked, running his tongue over every little ridge and curve, moaning around the feel of all that fullness in his mouth. 

He whined when Metodey took the other toy out of his ass. But fortunately Metodey didn’t leave him empty long. 

Ashe felt the largest of the dildos push at his hole, the one with all those ridges and bumps and features along its ridiculous girth. He moaned, partly from anticipation, partly from fear of how that thing would possibly fit inside him. But Metodey just kept prodding and pushing, letting it tease at the edges, going in just a little only to withdraw again. 

Metodey pushed with more intention. Ashe whimpered around the toy in his mouth, breathing through his nose, willing himself to accept the pressure squirming into his body. The burn was clear this time, the feeling of stretching to his limits. But apparently that wasn’t even all the toy had to offer. Even when Ashe thought he’d taken it all, more nudged at him, forcing him to bear down and open even more. 

The other toy slipped out of his mouth. Ashe gaped, his mouth trying to stretch where his ass no longer could. His eyes were squeezed so tightly shut he saw spots of color flashing. His breath was caught in his chest, trapped there as he gasped around the tremendous fullness filling him. 

It popped in. Ashe’s breath huffed out in a whoosh. His ass burned, tingling, thrumming, almost _pulsing_ around the toy finally inside him. It was just the head, he knew, the widest part, leaving plenty of length yet to come, but his cock twitched against him. 

He groaned against the table, drooling around the toy only partially still in his mouth. The wax was cool against his body, hard little scales on his chest and thigh. The sting from the whip hummed. And all the while that stretch burned and burned inside him, the heat spreading up to his belly, up to his throat. 

Ashe shoved the toy back into his mouth, sucking and licking, moaning around it, needing to feel it moving inside him. 

Was this why he’d come all this way? Did this serve his quest?

He might have tried to ponder that, but then Metodey moved the toy in his ass and Ashe thought of nothing at all but the pressure pushing deeper into him. 

He felt every ridge and feature as it entered him, felt all the ridiculous curves and bumps of the toy as they filled him to the brim – then past it. He sucked at the toy in his mouth, his whimpers muffled by the fullness at both ends. 

Ashe expected Metodey to start pounding him with the toy, but once it was sufficiently deep he just left it there. Ashe considered complaining. The dildo pressed against every sweet, aching place within him, but goddess, how he wanted it to start moving, to pound every stray thought out his head until he was incoherent with pleasure. 

And then it started to move. But not at all how Ashe expected.

He had no idea what Metodey did, what magic or trickery he worked back there, but suddenly the toy started to _shake_ , vibrating inside his ass. It hummed inside him, the pulses reverberating right up Ashe’s spine. 

He gasped. The toy in his mouth fell out. He couldn’t find it again, not while that vibration was humming inside him, rattling every ounce of sense and cogency out of him. 

Ashe tried to grip something, but found only the tabletop. His nails scraped against the wood as he scrabbled for something solid in a world that had dissolved into shivering ecstasy. 

One solid thing returned, one bright, burning, solid thing. Metodey flicked that whip against his ass, cutting a hot stripe of tingling pain into his skin. 

Ashe could hardly recognize the sound he made in response. It was part moan, part cry, torn from somewhere so deep within him he’d forgotten such a place even existed. 

Metodey struck again and Ashe writhed in the afterglow from the sharp slap of the whip. It was such a stunning, brilliant contrast to the shivering inside him. It dragged him away from the edge, forcing him back into the moment before he was swept away once more by the bursts of pleasure shooting through him. 

Ashe clenched around the toy, rocking his hips like he might be able to fuck himself with it that way. Metodey stepped in to assist him at last, pushing and pulling at the toy. He did not move it much, but it still made Ashe delirious, head spinning as he tried to comprehend the sensations clashing through his body. 

Ashe tried to help, bucking with his hips. It didn’t accomplish much, but Metodey seemed to understand the intent behind it. He jerked the toy harder, plunging it in and out of Ashe, finally pounding him in earnest. 

“Fuuu-Ah!” Ashe tried to curse, to bite out anything that might convey what was boiling inside him, but he managed only that strangled noise. 

“What a large appetite for such a little mousey,” Metodey cooed. “Shall I give you your fill?”

Ashe couldn’t imagine what that meant. He was already so exquisitely full he thought he might explode. Then he felt soft leather against his cock, a featherlight touch that sent him reeling. 

Metodey only offered that small indulgence at first. He must have felt how easily it would tip Ashe over, send all the tension inside him bursting out. Did he mean to tease him forever? Was this some form of torture? Ashe wasn’t sure he could take it. Between the vibrations and the pounding, he felt like a breeze would be enough to shatter him entirely. 

Blessedly, Metodey relented. He gripped Ashe’s cock, firm and sure, pumping it while still fucking into his ass with the toy. 

Ashe felt like he was clawing through the tabletop now. His whole body shook, as though the vibrations of the toy were strong enough to make every bit of him tremble just as hard. Even his voice warbled as he attempted to cry out, to make some noise that could capture just an ounce of what he felt.

Metodey tightened his grip, giving the base of Ashe’s cock a little pulse. It was one beat too many. That steady grip was what finally took Ashe apart, sending him reeling and tumbling into an abyss that seemed to have no bottom.

His body jerked. His cock twitched. He pressed his forehead against the tabletop, arching his whole back to make space for the quivering shout ripped out of his chest by Metodey’s wicked experiments. 

It all released in a rush. Ashe knew he was coming, but it was distant, detached. He felt like he could float up out of his own body in the moment that everything within him released and relented.

He went limp, lying face first on the table, gasping for breath as Metodey removed the toy from his ass. Even when it was gone, Ashe’s body still thrummed and pulsed, waves of sensation rising and fading like wayward memories. Every once in a while he jerked, his body spasming as though experiencing the pleasure anew. 

Ever so slowly, it receded, waves ceasing their assault on a hapless shoreline, replaced by a dull, steady hum. 

He jerked when a gloved hand rubbed up and down his sweaty back. It wasn’t tender, not exactly, but neither was it cruel or menacing. Curious, perhaps. As though Metodey was still merely observing him, jotting down thoughts in that odd notebook of his. 

He pet Ashe’s hair. It was not unlike the way someone would pat the head of a dog who’d fetched for them.

“Lovely little mousey,” Metodey cooed.

#

It was three days before Ashe stood before Edelgard again. He felt both steadier and shakier on his feet the next time he entered the throne room. His injuries were healed. He’d been fed and washed and given fresh clothing in the red and black of Edelgard’s Empire. But none of that could quite stop the trembling inspired by Metodey’s many experiments. 

“Well,” Edelgard said, “Metodey, what do you think? Do you believe his intentions are what he claims?”

Metodey smiled. It sent shivers through Ashe, fear and pleasure alike swirling in his belly. 

“Oh yes, Lady Edelgard,” Metodey said. “Ashe is very earnest. Very forthcoming.”

“Hm. Even so, we ought to keep a wary eye on him. He is still from the Kingdom, no matter what he says.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, my lady,” Metodey said. “I will watch him most closely.” 

Metodey swept into a bow, ostensibly for Edelgard, but he glanced right up at Ashe. His tongue flicked out, a flash only Ashe could possibly see, and Ashe’s face flushed, from fear or excitement, he could not tell. 

Perhaps it was both.

Perhaps, here in the Empire with Metodey, there was no difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Metashe? Metoashe? What do we call this truly cursed ship? Let me know on Twitter I guess lol
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
